Fun with friends
by Blutlord
Summary: This a a Cock Transformation Story if you are not into it you should better not read it. ist my first attempt of such a Story i hope you like it and Review.


Takato and Rika had a bad Day in School the rumor that they were togeter is belived by evryone as a fact but not by them for each other their were just really good friends. Its not easy for them to always defend themselfes from the Queestions and the words from the other Students when they walk throught the School.

They walked to the House Guilmon and Renamon lived in but as they came near they heard moans of pleasure and lust and the Sound of something in it.

They peaked in and saw Guilmon having Sex with Renamon inside. Guilmon fucking Renamon like crazy, both their eyes are rolled back from pleasure as cum is dripping on the ground making a puddle their,

They could not belive it. Both always thought that the 2 Digimons would be friends and noting more but now they see them both fucking like Mindles crazy Animals,

Rika and Tai both get really Horny as they see it. So they decide to sneak in really fast Close the door again and then make out in a Corner where their Digimon hopefuly wouldnt notice them.

But as soon they enter the Small house but their digimon noticed them. Guilmon was very happy to see Takato and wanted to Hug his friends but with his Red cum dripping cock it went a bit wrong. A lot of Cum get on the Takatos pants, soaking it wet. and Renamon greet Rika like normaly. But a big dog like cock made it hard to look at Renamons face for her.

Rika was really turned on, and then now she noticed how much she loved Takato. And Takato felt the same. But after that a cum load from Renamon errupted on her Clothes soakig them completly in his cum.

Takato is thinking and decides that they must pull out their clothes and wash them later he have clothes in the back for both of them . But becuse they were to ashamed to see each other naked both walk with their Partners in a Corner to cover them up.

As Takato is getting naked Guilmons hard cock getting nearer and nearer Takatos Body. Takato is getting turned on from this Guilmon his best friend and so really nice friends he always wanted to feel the hard cock Guilmon inside him Filling his ass with his cum. And so he forgets about Rika as he pull out his clothes.

Guilmon was so happy that he could finally see Takato naked. so very happy.

His cock was still hard, an it becomes even harder the more he Looks at Takatos Body. And then as Takato exposed his ass towards him it happens to Guilmon. His hornyness takes over and he throst his big cock inside of Takatos Body. Takato surprised at this but happy about Guilmons cock finally in his tight ass.

In the mean time where Rika and Renamon doing the same, but Renamon had noting dirty in mind. He just wanted his Trainer to be safe and comfortabe.

Then he hears the moans from Takato as Guilmon has entered his ass. Not seeing whats going on Rika looks throught Renamons knees to see Takato leaning on the wall with Guilmon behind him throusting his cock in the small ass.

She get really needy from this and after short Moments her pussy was alreeady dripping wet. And she wanted to have Renamon inside her but she wantet to watch her friend getting fucked so she ordered Renamon to sit that she could ride him like in a Porn movie she saw a Long time ago.

She then sit down on Renamons huge dog like cock and ride him. it felt so good to her. So really good,

Takato on the meanwhile was enyoying himself the hard cock from Guilmon felt better and better evry second he was inside him. And so he dont notice how slowly his legs disapir and and how Guilmon balls grow to two big Melons filled with cum.

Rika sees this and is terrified. But at the same time she get really turned on and want it for herself. She Looks at Takato and Guilmon as her Arms melt into her sides and her legs becoming bigger balls of Renamon.

Her Body shape become the one of a Dog cock and slowly from her mouth drips precum which floats down her Body, her face disapir and she Closes her eyes as her mouth becomes the Shaft of Renamons cock with a last moan erupting from her before loosing her mind in the lust .

Renamon Begins then to rub her body. Each second it feels so good like never she ever experienced. Slowy Renamons mind Forgets anything what happend in his life, and just want to cum with this new cock and the huge Balls.

Takato didnt saw was happend to his love. He only want to have Guilmons cock spreading him and fuck him. evry second he cared less about what happens around him and so he didnt notice his Body becoming the shape of Guilmons cock and his mouth becoming the Shaft.

As this happend Guilmon Begins to suck on his cock. Loosing his mind as he autofellatio himself to a orgasm which cum covers his whole Body.

He turn them around seeing Renamon with his big cock laying on the ground enyoying himself as he cums and cover his Body in White cum.

Both then looked at each other but dont say a word. Both just caring about having the next Orgasm with their new cocks,


End file.
